Chicken Noodle soup with a cold on the side
by Sapphireluva
Summary: Seto gets sick, and Joey knows just how to take that cold away. For B.E.D's contest


Notes: This is for Black Egyptian Dragon 's Contest. sigh I've got a bad feeling about this. Please R&R. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, nor that weird song 'Chicken Noodle soup with a soda on the side'

****

Chicken noodle soup with a cold on the side

One faithful rainy day, everyones's favorite cold-hearted, jerk of a CEO was sick with the Cold. (A/n: Fangirls/boys can go 'awwww' now.) Sure Seto could pay for the best care in Japan, heck maybe even in the U.S., but he enjoyed watching his puppy run around the house/mansion trying to take of his koi.

"Seto, are ya hungry?" The blonde asked putting another blanket on his lover.

"ACHOO!!" was all the reply he got.

So he went into the kitchen and got out '_Grandma Joe's Homemade meals_' cookbook. It was a great, big, thick, brown (A/N: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!) book filled with many recipes handed down in that book from generation to generation. It took Joey almost five WHOLE minutes to fine the recipe he was looking for.

"Hmmmm...So first I need the, uh, 'pollo'?(1) Huh? What the hell is 'pollo'? Joey asked to no one in particular. So as he attempted to make a this mystery meal, Seto was sitting on the couch under a good...six blankets trying to sweat out the cold. He had missed five meeting thanks to this damn cold! And now he had to lay in the living room listening to music, (Joey and Mokuba both agreed TV would make his cold worse somehow) while his lovely pup made him lunch.

'I hate getting sick!' Seto thought with a sneeze, 'I'm Seto fucking Kaiba for crying,' _**cough cough**_, 'out loud! I don't get sick! How the he-'_**cough, sneeze, cough and sneeze at the same time**_, 'ell did I get sick!?' He thought miserably. As he listened to the racket that Joey was making in the kitchen Seto noticed that the music had stopped. So he searched under the blanket for the remote to the stereo, when he found it he pressed the 'skip' button seven times and then pressed the 'play' button and then Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata started playing. After listening to all three movments three times, something or SOMEONE had turned paused the music.

"Sorry it took so long for meh to get your lunch out." the blonde said carrying a tray in his hands. Seto seeing it sat up straight, wondering what his puppy had made for him. 'It's probably a sandwhich and coke or something.' he thought.

"I know, I know. Your thinkin' 'It's probably some sandwhich and a coke or somethin'.' Well I can tell you that your close." Joey said as he put the tray on Seto's lap.

"Chicken noodle soup?" He asked a bit thrown off.

"Wid a soda on da side!" Joey corrected then doing a small dance thing while singing the 'Chicken noodle soup' song. For a split second he saw his lover smile, but as quickly as it came is was taken over by a bad fit of coughs. Joey was slightly taken back by it and when they had ceased, for the moment, he kissed Seto's forehead to check his tempter. Then he rested his forehead on his lover's.

"I hate seeing you sick like this, Seto. I wish I could take your cold away, if I could I would. Ya know dat right?"

"Yeah." The sick CEO replied. Then he got an idea.

He grabbed the spoon on the tray and started eating the soup, he was rather surprised to find it so delicious. Joey opened the coke can and took a small sip from, receiving a slight glare from his koi he chuckled and placed the drink back on the tray. Seto placed down the spoon when he had finished his meal, then looked at the blonde on the couch that had been watching him the whole time.

"That was surprisingly very good. How many tries did it take you to get it right?"

He smiled proudly while replying, "One."

"I'm a bit impressed." Seto said with a small glint of mischief in his eyes. Joey just looked at him like his master had taken away his bone.

"I know something that you could do that would make me really impressed, pup." a smirk slowly starting to take form.

"What?" Joey asked taking away the tray and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Take away this damn cold of mine!" He was shocked at the request, and was even more shocked when he realized that Seto was dead serious. He looked at the brunette, and the brunette looked at the blonde. And they sat there for ten minutes just looking at each other when Joey finally came up with a way to take away his lovers cold. He smiked and then crawled over to the other side of the couch. Seto being the damn good genius that he is, he had thought of a way that might take away his cold, or at least pass it to someone else. They closed the space between then and treasured the first kissed they had shared since Seto had gotten sick. His tongue traced Joey's lips and he granted entrance. After a while they parted and Joey smiled his goofy smile, and picked up the tray and went back to the kitchen, the other smiled inwardly and fell asleep.

Two weeks later

Seto was back and healthy again, but missed another twenty meeting do the cold. At the moment he was making lunch for his lover. To his left was '_Grandma Joe's Homemade meals_' cookbook open to **'Homemade chicken noodle soup wid a soda on da side.' **As he placed the bowl and can of coke on the tray he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Just two weeks ago HE had been the one on the couch, and HE had been the one eating what was currently on the tray that HE was bringing to the sick puppy.

After he was done eating they both looked at each other for a moment, when one finally spoke.

"Hey, Seto. Can ya do me a favor and take my cold away?" They both smiled and leaned in for another cold sharing kiss.

* * *

A/n: HA! I'M DONE I'M DONE! With a bit less then 20 mins. to spare:P I hope you all like! Oh and Pollo is chiken in spanish. -dances to chicken noodle soup song- 


End file.
